Testigos Silenciosas
by Elliel Hime
Summary: Dos niñas ricas, un asesinato, un equipo especial designado para protegerlas. Una infiltración peligrosa y pasiones desatadas en el camino. Descubre que no todo es lo que parece. B/E, A/J, R/E. TH. AU.
1. Prefacio

**Hola a todas las que se pasen por estos lados!!! Es un placer tenerlas por aquí, este humilde intento de escritora se regocija que alguien lea los productos de su desmandada imaginación.**

**Disclaimer: como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo trató de que dejen un momento mi mente siempre acosada por sus vidas paralelas, todo es de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

**Resumen: **Dos niñas ricas, un asesinato, un equipo especial designado para protegerlas. Una infiltración peligrosa y pasiones desatadas en el camino. Descubre que no todo es lo que parece. B/E, A/J, R/E.

**PREFACIO**

Danza antigua de dos amantes que se aman sin barreras fuera de toda lógica y razón, corazones unidos por un lazo indisoluble, cuerpos sudados, susurros de amor. Ella cabalga sobre él. Él se extasía en su mirada, en los misterios que solo un verdadero sentimiento puede derribar, en la certeza de que la soledad ha escapado ante el arrullo de la calidez del alma. Ella es su motivo para vivir, para sonreír. Él es lo que ella siempre soñó, el príncipe de cuentos de hadas que en su caballo blanco la rescató del eterno sufrimiento. Son diferentes, pero se complementan como dos piezas de un antiguo misterio sin resolver. Ambos amantes del arte, la literatura y la música. Ambos solitarios y de pocos amigos. Complejos y misteriosos.

Ella carga con la certeza del rechazo, abandonada a su suerte con apenas unos días. Él agradece la muerte de quienes le dieron la vida, el dolor del abandono es más llevadero que una existencia de maltrato forzado. Ella es cálida y tierna y su máscara de frialdad solo desaparece ante _Las Águilas_. Él es dulce y romántico y, al igual que ella, su faceta de líder sin sentimientos es relevada de su equipo.

Son los mejores y todos lo saben. Una genética perfecta les fue regalada. Su inteligencia y perspicacia es tan admirada como temida, solo dos más podrían hacerles frente y _jamás_ lo harían. Porque el dolor crea lazos irrompibles y el tiempo asegura con cadenas de diamante la hermandad entre amigos. No llevan la misma sangre, pero se consideran hermanos. Un cerrado circulo de cuatro donde el amor, la confianza, el respeto y la amistad son las bases que lo sostienen. Nacidos para ser ganadores, criados como tales, personas aun mejores.

Cuatro mentes diferentes, cuatro corazones latiendo al unísono y un lema que seguir: _Águilas plateadas hasta morir_. _Águilas plateadas_, el mejor equipo, el de más alto desempeño, los soldados perfectos. Edward Masen, Isabella Swan, Jasper Whithlock y Emmet Hale. Cabeza, corazón, lógica y sentimientos del orgulloso e inmejorable escuadrón de perfectos soldados estadounidenses.

No existen, son fantasmas, merodeadores, los hijos consentidos de papá Sam. Entrenados desde siempre, escogidos entre miles, invisibles ante la multitud. Protagonistas de rescates internacionales asociados con otros, ángeles de protección sacrificando su vida a costa de la paz, tranquilidad y esperanza de un pueblo que desconoce su existencia.

**PD: los reviews me dejan conocer sus pensamientos y hacen bailar desnudo al Edward de mi imaginación, así que ¿Por qué no me dejan unos y me hacen feliz? No es tan malo cumplir los deseos ocultos de esta chica. Un "hola" o "es mejor que vendas tomates" es suficiente, si no ¿Cómo sabré si seguir o no?**


	2. Nueva Mision

**Hola a todas las que se pasen por estos lados!!! Es un placer tenerlas por aquí, este humilde intento de escritora se regocija que alguien lea los productos de su desmandada imaginación.**

**Disclaimer: como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo trató de que dejen un momento mi mente siempre acosada por sus vidas paralelas, todo es de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

**Resumen: **Dos niñas ricas, un asesinato, un equipo especial designado para protegerlas. Una infiltración peligrosa y pasiones desatadas en el camino. Descubre que no todo es lo que parece. B/E, A/J, R/E.

**Capitulo 1. Nueva misión. **

**BPOV**

No había nada que me gustara más que despertar entre sus brazos, ese era mi lugar feliz, mi refugio de paz. Sé que está despierto, los círculos que sus dedos dibujan en mi espalda me trajeron del mundo de Morfeo. Doy un beso en su cuello y escondo mi cara entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello. Le escucho reír y sonrío en respuesta. La noche ya terminó y la fantasía acabó con ella, es tiempo de volver a ser _Águilas_.

― Bella ― me llama con su aterciopelada voz ― es hora de despertar, preciosa.

― No quiero ― digo aferrándome a su cintura ― quiero quedarme así para siempre ― ríe y me abraza suavemente, es en momentos como éstos, pequeños instantes de felicidad, donde la certeza de un amor se hace presente.

― Hoy nos asignaran una nueva misión, Carlisle nos pidió estar a primera hora ― besa mis cabellos y yo suspiro resignada, quedan pocos minutos para que Edward se convierta en _Águila líder_, un pie dentro de la _Agencia_ y seremos superior y subordinada, _Edward y Bella_ quedan tras la puerta del dormitorio.

― Lo sé, es solo que pretendía ser una chica normal por algunos minutos más.

― Solo cinco ― me concede y yo, feliz, subo al encuentro de sus labios tan suaves y dulces como siempre. El clic de una cerradura abriéndose distrae mi atención. Edward gruñe hacia la masa de músculos que desde la puerta nos mira pícaro, a veces me cuestiono para que nos esforzamos en cerrar las puertas, en esta casa son inútiles las cerraduras.

― ¿Alguna razón para molestar tan temprano? ― cuestiona mi novio con el ceño fruncido. Emmet no se inmuta, sigue y se desparrama sus 110 kilogramos de peso en el sillón de la habitación.

― La agencia llamo tórtolos, al parecer nuestra misión ha cambiado ― explica mi corpulento amigo. Jasper aparece en escena y su cara no refleja nada bueno.

― Los Brandon fueron encontrados muertos hace cinco minutos, tenían señales de tortura. Será mejor que se vistan cuanto antes ― asentimos y me levantó con la sabana rodeándome, el tiempo de los sonrojos paso hace mucho ya, dos años atrás habría inventado una nueva forma en que mi rostro adquiera una tonalidad que rivalizara con un huerto de tomates, ahora es simplemente algo inevitable el que nos encuentren en estas situaciones, sobre todo con un amigo para el que la palabra "intimidad" es sinónimo de "intromisión".

Una hora después nos hallamos junto a los directivos de la agencia. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme, quienes alguna vez fueron águilas y, ahora, ostentan la directiva general. Charlie Swan, de quien heredé mi apellido, -me salvó de morir de hipotermia siendo un bebé-, director táctico y de estrategias, asigna las misiones; Eleazar y Carmen Denali, los subdirectores y quienes se encargan de los contactos con el FBI, la CIA y demás organizaciones, así como de mantener la agencia en secreto.

― No somos guardaespaldas ― Edward detesta esta misión tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, llevamos alrededor de dos horas aquí y me ha costado cada onza de mi autocontrol no renegar de la tarea que se nos encomienda.

― Son los mejores y estas chicas han sufrido cinco intentos de asesinato en un mes. No podemos confiar en nadie ― explica Carlisle ― el testimonio de las hermanas Brandon es invaluable. No solo tienen las pruebas que sus padres recolectaron para nosotros durante años sino que son testigos oculares de las muertes de Garret y Kate Hudson. Están en una situación difícil, sus padres acaban de morir y la red criminal más grande de los últimos tiempos las busca.

― Entonces, ¿Cuál es la misión? ¿Mantener a las niñas con vida? ― el tono de Emmet intenta ser jocoso pero el desagrado es palpable en su voz, esto es lo que él catalogaría como "niñeros limpia cul…", nada muy lejos de la realidad.

― Básicamente. También lo es detectar al ó los informantes de los Volturi en la compañía Brandon y constatar que las pruebas no lleguen a _extraviarse_ o caer en manos equivocadas ― esta vez fue Charlie quien contestó. ― Los Brandon no eran nada tontos y esas pruebas solo nos serán entregadas cuando el juicio haya comenzado y sus hijas estén tomando margaritas en alguna playa exótica.

― ¿Qué no están muertos ya? ― Jasper podía ser demasiado insensible en ocasiones, es de los que aplica _el cerebro y la razón antes que el corazón y lo sentimientos_.

― La información está protegida por el gobierno Israelí y solo nos será entregada cuando las hijas estén a salvo bajo juramento de las mismas ― Eleazar parece frustrado, no es para menos. Ellos cinco llevan prácticamente una vida tras los Volturi, aunque para los Denali es algo más personal; Irina, su hija, fue violada y asesinada por Félix, el hijo mayor de Aro, y no hubo una multa siquiera, las influencias de la agencia no fueron suficientes y el crimen quedó impune tras la cruel sonrisa del malnacido y las condolencias de la familia Volturi por tan grande pérdida.

― ¿Cuál es el tiempo determinado para la misión? ― pregunté, no era mi fantasía precisamente ser niñera de dos _señoritas de sociedad_ por siempre. Cuanto antes termináramos, mejor.

― Tiene un plazo máximo de dos años, parte importante de la información nos fue entregada y Alec está tratando de corregir los despilfarros de Jane, pero recogimos varias pruebas que se le han escapado en el camino, eso basta por ahora para empezar un juicio ― Alec y Jane Volturi, los gemelos revoltosos y la adoración de Marco, su padre. Acostumbrados a los excesos y a hacer su voluntad, tal parecía que a la sádica hermana las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

― ¿Cuándo dará inicio la misión? ― por mucho que esto no nos gustara somos soldados y fuimos entrenados para obedecer, aunque la mueca en el guapo rostro de mi novio indica la molestia que esta _particular_ misión le ocasiona, es algo temperamental, bipolar incluso. Casi me dan ganas de reírme, nosotros cuatro por lo general mantenemos un rostro inescrutable, es relajante quitarnos el antifaz por algunos minutos frente a la _familia_.

― Mañana mismo, sus documentos ya están listos, el departamentos también. Vivirán los seis juntos y trabajaran en la compañía Brandon ― Esme nos entrega los sobres con nuestras nuevas identidades, dejé de respirar por un segundo cuando vi el nombre en los míos ― antes de que digan nada, trabajarán con sus nombres verdaderos… ― levantó una mano cuando me disponía a protestar, jamás utilizábamos nuestras verdaderas identidades, nunca, por ningún motivo ― lo que menos necesitamos son investigaciones acerca de ustedes, son jóvenes y los Volturi no los verán como una amenaza ― tendió un paquete a Edward ― estos son los papeles de las Brandon. Aparecen registradas como hermanas de Jasper y de Emmet, ya verán porque. Ellas no se inmiscuirán en la compañía y deben tratar de que se alejen lo más posible de nuestros _amigos_, aunque las tendremos escondidas en sus narices.

― Pueden retirarse, todo lo que necesitan estará en su departamento. Esta noche sus cosas serán trasladadas y mañana a eso de las ocho alguien los recogerá. Tanya les dará algunas instrucciones a la salida ― Carmen parecía reacia a contarnos algo más.

― Una última cosa ― dije captando la atención de todos ― ¿Qué relación había entre los Brandon y los Volturi? ― Carlisle me miró con una sonrisa resignada y Charlie como diciendo a los demás se _los dije_.

― Cayo Brandon es en realidad, Cayo Volturi, el hijo menor de la dinastía familiar y la oveja negra de la familia ― oh, esto está lleno de sorpresas, protegeremos a dos Volturi de los Volturi, en ocasiones como ésta agradezco ser huérfana.

― Blanca para la sociedad, viejo amigo ― interrumpió Charlie a Carlisle con una sonrisa. Bueno, a efectos prácticos, Charlie es mi padre, el que espero un día me entregue en el altar si ninguno de nuestros trabajos cobra antes nuestras vidas, no es una perspectiva agradable pero es lo que hay. Somos conscientes de que nos enfrentamos a la muerte cada día.

― Si, eso se podría decir. Cayo cambió su apellido por el de su madre bajo presión de su padre. Como primogénito era su deber expandir el imperio y que mejor que hacerlo bajo otro nombre. Cayo aceptó ante el mundo ser repudiado por su familia y los negocios turbios comenzaron. Lo atrapamos hace más de veinte años por lavado de activos, tráfico de drogas, contrabando de armas y otros delitos menores. Le propusimos un trato y aceptó, desde entonces se convirtió en nuestro informante, pero los Volturi no confían ni en su propia familia y jamás tuvimos una pista que nos llevara a algo grande. Pequeños migajas que lentamente nos han conducido al pan recién horneado. La información es definitiva ahora, todo lo que necesitamos es tenerla completa en nuestras manos y los Volturi caerán invariablemente.

― Las Brandon son sobrinas de los Volturi, eso hace casi imposible protegerlas ― reflexionó Jasper ― las conocen desde siempre.

― Las vieron por última vez hace ocho años ― respondió Charlie ― aun eran adolescentes. Cursaron la preparatoria y la universidad en el extranjero y no volvieron sino hasta hace un par de meses. Les digo que sus padres sabían jugar bien sus cartas.

― ¿Qué edad tienen? ― quiso saber Emmet.

― Veintidós y veintitrés por lo que sé ― la sonrisa de Carmen no me gustó para nada ― son muy hermosas ― rodé los ojos y Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros ante la mirada divertida de mis otros dos amigos.

― No te preocupes, enana ― intervino Emmet, nunca me gustaban sus apreciaciones cando nos informaban una misión, generalmente terminaban conmigo como centro de sus burlas ― nadie te quitará a tu Eddie y a sus largas horas de sexo ― se los dije, pero lo peor es que mi rostro debió tomar un ligero sonrojo pues sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Ya sabía yo que _mi querido hermano oso_ no se iba a guardar lo de esta mañana, jamás lo hacía. Solo que decirlo frente a los directivos de la agencia era algo totalmente diferente y muy, muy vergonzoso. Agradecí los años que dediqué a controlar mis emociones, mi rostro habría pasado por una interesante y divertida gama de rojos de no ser así.

― Vas a sufrir, Em ― fue la respuesta _dulce_ de Edward, yo sonreí, él siempre sabia como cobrárselas, veía venir un entrenamiento exhaustivo para Emmet o mejor, un maratón de actualización en táctica y estrategia, Emmet detestaba leer esa asignatura en especial.

― Ya niños, relájense, tómense lo que resta del día y preparen sus cosas ― el tono maternal de Esme me llenaba de una extraña calidez y amortiguaba las sonrisas divertidas en los rostros de los mayores de la sala ― empiezan a trabajar desde mañana. Nos despedimos con un asentimiento, los dos meses de inactividad de que acabábamos de disfrutar se verían opacados por una misión a la que no veía nada de bueno o interesante, díganme prejuiciosa pero ¿Cómo mezclas a un grupo de agentes especiales y dos señoritas multimillonarias acostumbradas a la vida fácil y sin preocupaciones? Tendría que controlar mi genio, no quería problemas con las princesas.

**He aquí el primer capítulo, gracias a todos aquellos los que me apoyaron con sus reviews, a los alertas, favoritos y a todos aquellos que leen sin estar registrados pero de igual manera les interesa la historia.**

**PD: los reviews me dejan conocer sus pensamientos y hacen bailar desnudo al Edward de mi imaginación, así que ¿Por qué no me dejan unos y me hacen feliz? No es tan malo cumplir los deseos ocultos de esta chica. Un "hola" es suficiente.**


	3. Las protegidas

**Hola a todas las que se pasen por estos lados!!! Es un placer tenerlas por aquí, este humilde intento de escritora se regocija que alguien lea los productos de su desmandada imaginación. Gracias también por los reviews, los favoritos y alertas, se les agradece de todo corazón, me hacen sentir feliz y emocionada.**

**Disclaimer: como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo trató de que dejen un momento mi mente siempre acosada por sus vidas paralelas, todo es de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

**Resumen: **Dos niñas ricas, un asesinato, un equipo especial designado para protegerlas. Una infiltración peligrosa y pasiones desatadas en el camino. Descubre que no todo es lo que parece. B/E, A/J, R/E.

**Capitulo 2. Las protegidas. **

**APOV**

Rose estaba más histérica que nunca, murmuraba cosas y refunfuñaba a cada segundo. Entendía que para ella debía ser difícil el cambio de 360 grados que había dado nuestra vida en tan corto tiempo, para mí también lo era, pero lo único que deseo en este momento es sentirme tranquila y protegida, desde hace tres meses mi cabeza es un hervidero de miedo, dolor y temor. No me importa que quienes se hagan cargo de nuestra seguridad sean _viejos verdes sin una pizca de diversión_, como ella les llama, mientras pueda tener una noche tranquila y sin sueños atormentándome todo estará bien.

Salgo al balcón del departamento intentando despejar un poco mi mente, una sonrisa involuntaria nace de mis labios al ver una discusión en la entrada de nuestro edificio, añoró la relajada placidez de mi vida normal, una en la que no corría riesgo de muerte si me asomaba a una ventana a observar un lindo chico pero… era mejor pensar en cosas más gratificantes como que el cielo está especialmente azul ésta mañana, un presagio de esperanza, no es costumbre un día despejado en Washington, la gris y lluviosa metrópolis.

Algunas risas y gritos dirigen mi atención a la calle. Un chico alto y musculoso reprocha algo a otro menos fornido de cabellos dorados, una pareja los mira divertidos, al parecer es costumbre entre los dos pelear por tonterías. La chica dice algo que hace reír a los más jóvenes y enfurruñar al musculoso, su pareja le abraza con amor y la nostalgia hace mella en mi alma desprovista y anhelante de vivir dicho sentimiento, se detecta con solo reparar en la castaña y el broncíneo la profundidad de su relación, cuanto se complementan dos almas destinadas a estar juntas y encontrarse por siempre en la eternidad de los ciclos del tiempo. Suspiró con añoranza, yo también quiero algo así de puro y sincero, mas en mi reciente situación esa posibilidad… niego lentamente mientras cierro los ojos y dejo que las gamas, naranjas y violetas se estabilicen en un tono ausente de colores. Aun cuando no era el objetivo de la mafia y vivía una despreocupada y tranquila existencia no me había interesado especialmente en alguien, seguía a la espera del _caballero texano_ que con sus modales de antaño y profundos sentimientos desatara en mi interior el fuego revolucionario del amor sin miedos.

Me concentré en mi mundo, despertando de nuevo por el galimatías que el musculoso chico estaba formando. En cuanto abrí los ojos… la miel derretida, dulce y misteriosa, me encerró en un abismo de sonrisas anhelantes, respiraciones entrecortadas y promesas de ardor perpetuo. Quedé prendada de esa mirada, de la profundidad y calidez que reflejaba, del fuego que danzaba etéreo al compás de mi superflua respiración. Estuve a escasos razonamientos de bajar y decirle al chico que una mirada como la suya la esperaba hacia demasiado tiempo.

Aparté la mirada, presurosa, apesadumbrada. Yo y mis fantasías románticas, tendría que recordar que nunca sería la princesa, siempre seria _Campanita_, como me llamaba Rose, viendo crecer e instalarse el amor en los corazones de los niños perdidos e instando a Peter a recobrar el amor de Wendy, mi hombre del oeste no calzaba en los cuentos de hadas que acostumbraba leer de niña, quizás en las películas de vaqueros enamorándose de curvilíneas e impactantes nativas, las hadas no hacían parte de la mitología del desierto, las tunas y las botas de piel.

Obligué a mis pies a regresar al apartamento antes de caer rendida a aquel mar de hipnotizante miel, ya me llamaría mi hermana cuando nuestros _cuidadores_ llegaran, no era bueno que siguiera soñando despierta, por más que intentara ver mi futuro jamás lo lograría, no era una psíquica aun cuando dilucidar la vida ulterior de quienes me rodeaban se me facilitara, solo era una compradora especializada con pruebas en su memoria que condenarían a una familia entera a una vida de encierro, pruebas que nunca quise tener. Quizás unos minutos de sueño me devolvieran un poco la fe, las ganas de seguir adelante y luchar. Necesitaba una buena dosis de risas para mejorar mi humor, estaba viviendo el momento más oscuro de mi vida y hacia más de tres meses que no había una verdadera razón para sonreír o querer volver al mundo, nadie allá afuera me extrañaría. Una noticia en los periódicos acerca de la menor de las herederas Brandon fallecida en alguna clase de accidente, unos cuantos te extrañaremos y mi vitalidad, para siempre perdida. No había marcado un rumbo que admirar o aventado un hit en la línea cronológica, mucho menos había tenido tiempo de hacer diferencia, veintidós años de vida sin un propósito claro, solo un desperdicio de esfuerzo, espacio y dinero.

**RPOV**

No entendía que cosa tan mala había hecho para que mi vida se convirtiera en el infierno que era en estos momentos. Cada día era peor que el anterior y mi fortaleza se estaba debilitando. Nunca he sido de las que lloran, desde siempre me esforcé por ser fuerte e independiente. Ser tachada como tonta o vacía solo por tu apariencia fue lo que me impulsó a tornarme en quien soy ahora. El mundo piensa que la vida para una mujer atractiva y con dinero es fácil, mi experiencia personal me demuestra todo lo contrario. Soportar que se acerquen a ti por tu belleza, el nunca ser consciente de si te quieren por tu físico o te valoran por lo que eres en realidad me convirtió en una persona fría y calculadora. Me convencí de que nadie merece mis lágrimas y que los hombres son solo objetos de diversión. Ninguno mira a través de mi, no existen razones para que yo miré a través de ellos, siempre seré la sexy rubia de grandes senos; después de luchar toda la preparatoria contra el estigma de mujer fatal y sin cerebro decidí que el amor y la batalla de mostrar quien era realmente no valían la pena, era una lucha extenuante sin más resultados que cansancio y agotamiento.

Aunque eso no importaba en estos momentos, estaba por enloquecer, por cruzar la delgada línea entre ansiedad e histeria. Alice estaba molesta con mi actitud pero no creía ser capaz de remediarlo. No soportaría a quienes nos hubiesen asignado para protegernos, nunca había encontrado un hombre que no me dedicara una mirada con un poco de deseo al menos. Siempre estaba el brillo de la lujuria tras los ojos masculinos y no había nada que detestara y adorara más en mi vida. Contradictorio, lo sé, pero nadie podría culparme por saberme hermosa, deseada y _querer sentirme amada_.

El sonido de una cerradura abriéndose me sacó de mis cavilaciones, escuché voces al otro lado de la puerta y prácticamente volé a la habitación de Alice. Toqué insistentemente su puerta murmurando un rapidísimo _ya están aquí,_ arrastrándola por el codo en cuanto abrió, en menos de cinco segundos estuvimos en la sala del departamento. Contuve la respiración y parpadeé repetidamente en cuanto vi a las cuatro figuras frente a mí. Eran tres chicos y una chica, y sin temor a exagerar, esos eran los tres hombres más guapos que había visto en mi vida.

― Buenos días ― saludó el que se hallaba al lado de la chica, y debo decirlo, es todo un adonis. Pálida piel, cuerpo justo y musculoso, cabello broncíneo y un par de hermosos ojos esmeraldas indiferentes a mi presencia, resignados a su situación. Me desconcertó y alivió al tiempo el poco interés que mostró en mi pero decidí no darle mayor profundidad al asunto, estaba más concentrada en su sexy voz ― nosotros somos los agentes asignados a su protección. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y este es mi equipo. ― fue directo a las presentaciones como si el solo intento de socializar supusiera un esfuerzo, ― Isabella Swan ― señaló a la chica, era castaña y de ojos chocolate, piel de porcelana y rasgos finos, parecía una muñeca, lo opuesto a la imagen que siempre esperé ver en una mujer _de ese tipo_.

― Bella ― corrigió la chica con una sonrisa ― un placer ― Alice saltó hacia ella en un abrazo efusivo, creo que se alegraba de ver otra cara femenina diferente a la mía. La chica no se sorprendió o apabulló, simplemente le devolvió el mimo y regresó junto al encantador _agente_ de ojos verdes. Me limité a hacerle un asentimiento a la castaña, suficiente cariño había demostrado _Tinkerbell_.

― Jasper Whithlock ― un muchacho de cabello y ojos miel me sonrío ligeramente antes de dirigir la vista a mi hermana. Las mejillas de Alice adquirieron un ligero tono rosáceo y casi río ante la escena. Era de película que la rica heredera terminara enamorada de su guardaespaldas, por muy guapo que éste fuera. Hombres como ellos solo eran diversión, no estaban a nuestra altura.

― Y por último, Emmet Hale ― era el más musculoso y alto de los tres y su sonrisa era contagiosa, me recordó a Spark; el oso blanco gigante que mis padres me habían regalado en mi doceavo cumpleaños y que por mucho tiempo fue mi más cercano amigo, los ojos azules de Emmet transmitían serenidad mas la llama inocultable del deseo ardía sempiterna en ellos, un deseo que prometía ser arrasador y desgarrador en las venas, un deseo que no estaba dispuesta a extinguir. Alice se acercó al de cabellos miel y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa brillante limitando mi escrutinio, a la avidez que surge de la espera de la entrega mutua se sumaba la incandescencia de un nuevo sentimiento que no pude reconocer, quizás admiración o ternura pero ¿Por qué?

― Alice Brandon ― mi pequeña hermana cortó mi debate mental para hacerme una espectadora más de la conexión que se generó entre ella y su agente al momento en que sus ojos y manos se unieron ― has tardado mucho ― escuché decirle, no me sorprendió su extraña presentación, Alice es… especial.

― Mis disculpas por eso entonces, señorita ― enarqué las cejas, los cuatro estábamos interrogando la extraña conversación con la mirada. Intervine, era mejor no dejar a Alice seguir hablando, creerán que estamos chifladas, no porque la próxima conquista de mi hermana le siga la corriente debo dejar que la mía crea que a mí también me faltaron algunos minutos de oxígeno al nacer.

― Rosalie Brandon, mucho gusto que ya estén aquí ― dirigí mi sonrisa más sexy al de ojos verdes, pero él ni se inmuto y eso me molestó un poco, no estaba acostumbrada al rechazo o indiferencia de los hombres.

**JPOV**

Tenía un extraño e inconstante pálpito desde que había cruzado la mirada con la chica que sonreía en el balcón, hubo algo en sus ojos azules que me cautivó, quizá fuera el rastro melancólico de su situación, no estaba seguro. El lazo se reafirmó cuando la tuve frente a mí, era bajita y delgada pero se veía dulce y alborotadora. No dejé de sonreír en lo que duraron las presentaciones, su introducción había sido inesperada, tanto como para alentar una respuesta bastante peculiar de mi parte, aun no tenía claro porque me había disculpado, en ese momento solo quise ver sus ojos de cielo iluminarse con verdadera alegría, que la refulgencia de sus orbes sintonizara con la energía desmedida que se esforzaba por irradiar. Un espíritu como el suyo, expresivo y arrollador, no debe sumergirse en la nostalgia o dejarse asir por las trampas de la vida, ella era mucho mas fuerte que eso.

Suspiré mientras acomodaba mis cosas en la habitación, habíamos acordado reunirnos todos después de desempacar y yo me detenía a analizar a la testigo. Era mejor alejar de mi mente a Alice Brandon salvo que no fuera para algo más que su protección. Solo teníamos una semana antes de adaptarnos a este ritmo de vida y continuar con la otra parte de la misión, no había cabida para primeras impresiones que nunca se olvidan o comportamientos ajenos a nuestro objetivo.

Tomé una ducha para relajarme y estar más concentrado. Me dirigí al cuarto de Bella en cuanto estuve listo, sabía que Edward se hallaría allí y que Emmet iría también, era como nuestro sitio particular de reunión en cualquier misión que realizáramos, nuestro cuartel general, nuestra _Fortaleza del Silencio_.

Llamé a la puerta y un sonriente Emmet me abrió, adentro pude ver el porqué de su risa. El cuarto de Bella parecía de princesa. Paredes rosa pálido, cubrecamas del mismo tono y una multitud de cojines de una coloración más intensa. Era de conocimiento general cuanto detestaba Bella el rosa y no pude evitar reír también. Ella bufó en respuesta y se volvió a acurrucar contra Edward que besó sus cabellos y la atrajo hacia así. Siempre que veía su relación la añoranza se instalaba en mí, no era particularmente romántico o soñador pero, en ocasiones, me sentía solo y vacío, eran esas veces cuando me daba cuenta de que necesitaba alguien a mi lado, alguien que me complementara como Bella complementaba a Edward, alguien con quien compartir sonrisas, caricias y miradas habladas. Sacudí mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos, estaba siendo ridículo y Emmet no dejaría de burlarse de mí si se enterara.

― Mañana cambiaremos el color, no te preocupes ― dijo Edward recordándome que ya era hora de hablar en serio con las Brandon ― las ropas de cama son lo de menos, llamaremos a Esme para que mande un nuevo juego ― ella sonrío y besó la punta de su nariz.

― Sera mejor que vayamos con las Brandon ― intervine, no quería ver sus demostraciones de amor en este momento, a mi cerebro le había dado por entrar en una huelga de soledad. Nada bueno teniendo en cuenta mí reciente misión.

**EmPOV**

Había dos posibles explicaciones para mi estado actual, o las constantes demostraciones de afecto entre mis casi hermanos me estaban trastornando el cerebro o, llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer. No cabía otro razonamiento para que no pudiera sacar a la rubia de mi mente, quizás aparte del hecho de que era la mujer más bella que había visto en mis veinticuatro años de existencia.

Cuando le vi por primera vez no pude reprimir la oleada de deseo que me invadió, ni aun ocho años perfeccionando mi autocontrol ayudaron. Afortunadamente, la razón volvió a mí, ella no era un dulce en exposición, era una mujer y merecía respeto, no ser tratada como un objeto de satisfacción personal. Aun así, no entendía porque no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, había visto la mirada que le había dirigido a Edward y me molestó que él hubiese despertado su atención, nunca sentí celos de ninguno de mis hermanos hasta ese momento, me estaba comportando como un estúpido cavernícola reclamando su hembra, estaba traicionando la confianza puesta en mi porque a mi libido le parecía hora de revelarse. Lo que sentía no era más que una insana atracción despertada por un demonio rubio que no osaba siquiera tomarme como ente de interés, debía dejarla atrás cuanto antes.

Divagué algunos minutos antes de volver a la tierra y mis responsabilidades. Vine a esta misión preocupado por hacer de guardaespaldas de dos niñas egocéntricas y, ahora, estoy más interesado en no dejar que la imagen de cierta rubia despampanante interfiera con mi trabajo, _no crees lazos indisolubles en las misiones_, es la primera regla de las _Águilas_ y he de mantenerla cueste lo que cueste. Lavo mi rostro y me dirijo hacia lo de Bella, necesitó distraerme o me pondré de mal humor y un oso enojado nunca es agradable.

A paso lento llegó y abro la puerta de su recamara para encontrarme con… un mundo de fantasía. Reprimí la oleada de carcajadas que amenazaban con estallar, Bella haciendo pucheros es adorable, solo los hace cuando en verdad le molesta algo o intenta que Edward haga lo que ella quiera, no que convencerlo sea muy difícil, el pobre solo vive por ella.

― ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el rosa? ― inquirí burlón señalando la muy femenina estancia, he aquí el porqué la enana le hacía caritas a mi hermano, Bella odia el rosa desde que éramos niños y tiramos _accidentalmente_ un bote de pintura sobre ella, su piel estuvo rosa por casi dos semanas, fue la única vez que dejó de hablarnos y la vi enfadada en realidad, algo de temer debo agregar.

― No te burles, oso ― se cruzó de brazos en actitud infantil minando el último resquicio de mi autocontrol, ya no podía contener la risa, adiós al malhumor generado por diosas de ojos dorados ― esto no es gracioso ― si las miradas mataran...

― No, es solo una nueva excusa para que te metas en la cama de Eddie ― como me gustaba hacer enojar a los pequeños del grupo.

― Emmet ― siseó entre dientes el aludido, quien no lo conozca podría retroceder al ver la clara amenaza en sus ojos verdes, a mi no me interesa.

― Es en serio, ustedes solo necesitan un cuarto ― me encogí de hombros ocupando el cómodo sofá _rosa_ de cuatro plazas, me gusta más que el de su habitación en nuestra casa en la _Agencia_ ― han dormido juntos aun antes de intimar, es chistoso verlos cruzar en la noche a la habitación del otro.

― Estamos de misión ― objetó Bella ― se supone que no debemos demostrar nuestros lazos afectivos.

― Niños ― llamé burlón ― es imposible no ver que algo ocurre entre ustedes. Por Dios, si se comunican con solo mirarse, habría que ser tonto para no ver el amor que destilan ― dije repantigándome en el amplio mueble _rosa_, me pregunto quién habrá sido el decorador del departamento, le debo unos cuantos pavos por bajarme el mal humor.

― Aun así, no creo que sea agradable para ellas que los que se suponen deban cuidarlas estén distraídos con asuntos personales ― si, ahí estaba el líder de las _Águilas plateadas_, a veces me cuestiono si no se cansa de tener el cerebro en marcha acelerada todo el tiempo.

― Así que ― cambié de tema, no me apetecía recordar a mi rubio tormento y era muy divertido ver a Bella refunfuñando por los tonos de _chica plástica_ que adornaban el cuarto ― ¿Qué harás con esto Cenicienta? ― señalé extendiendo los brazos y acomodándolos tras de mi cabeza.

― Remodelar, supongo ― contestó acomodándose entre los brazos de Edward. Esa imagen me hizo sonreír, siempre he pensado que la relación de esos dos es lo más sólido que he visto nunca. El toc-toc de la puerta me distrajo. Un recién bañado Jasper inspeccionó la habitación antes de reír conmigo. Oímos a nuestra hermanita bufar y no pude evitar carcajearme de nuevo, mis amigos son un alivio contra el estrés.

― Mañana cambiaremos el color, no te preocupes ― dijo Edward para calmarle ― las ropas de cama son lo de menos, llamaremos a Esme para que mande un nuevo juego ― ella sonrío y besó la punta de su nariz en agradecimiento.

― Sera mejor que vayamos con las Brandon ― Jasper pareció tensarse un momento, quise preguntar el porqué de su estado de tensión pero ya había salido y los tórtolos venían hacia la puerta. Hice nota mental para recordarlo más tarde y me dirigí a enfrentar a cierta chica de ojos dorados, ¿Quién aparte de ella tiene ojos dorados que combinan tan perfectamente con su cabello y cuerpo de diosa? ¿Y por qué rayos su imagen no deja de atormentarme?

**PD: los reviews me dejan conocer sus pensamientos y hacen bailar desnudo al Edward de mi imaginación, así que ¿Por qué no me dejan unos y me hacen feliz? No es tan malo cumplir los deseos ocultos de esta chica, me basta con un "sigue" o "detén esta monstruosidad, por favor". ¿Qué piensan? ¿Me ayudan a llegar a los 40 y deleitarme con un striptease del vampiro de cabellos cobrizos? No sean malitas, comenten.**


	4. ¿Quien dijo que seria facil?

**Hola a todas las que se pasen por estos lados!!! Es un placer tenerlas por aquí, este humilde intento de escritora se regocija que alguien lea los productos de su desmandada imaginación. Gracias también por los reviews, los favoritos y alertas, se les agradece de todo corazón, me hacen sentir feliz y emocionada. Mis disculpas por no responder a todos pero ando bastante -demasiado- ocupada con el final de semestre. Disculpas también por la tardia actualización, gracias a Dios salgo en dos semanas y desde allí les prometo actualizaciones mas seguidas –quince días a los sumo-**

**Disclaimer: como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo trató de que dejen un momento mi mente siempre acosada por sus vidas paralelas, todo es de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

**Resumen: **Dos niñas ricas, un asesinato, un equipo especial designado para protegerlas. Una infiltración peligrosa y pasiones desatadas en el camino. Descubre que no todo es lo que parece. B/E, A/J, R/E.

**Capitulo 3. ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?**

**EPOV**

Esta situación era ridícula, llevábamos cinco minutos sentados sin decir nada. Nuestras protegidas se hallaban frente a nosotros en un sillón de dos plazas, Emmet y Jasper ocupaban los individuales a cada lado y mi ángel y yo ocupábamos el de frente a las chicas.

Desde que las llamamos no han hecho más que mirarse las manos o el techo, ni siquiera hablan entre ellas, uno que otra mirada furtiva de la que parece un duendecillo hacia Jas pero nada más. Suspiré frustrado preguntándome porque es tan difícil empezar una conversación, ¡somos adultos por el amor de Dios! Dirigí una significativa mirada a Bella que asintió y tomó aire antes de empezar, a ella se le daban mejor estas cosas a pesar de no ser muy sociable, tiene un carácter tierno y dulce que hace a las personas quererla inmediatamente, además, entre mujeres se entienden.

― Bien, creo que ya han memorizado sus manos por lo que creemos que es hora de comenzar esta pequeña reunión ― dijo serena ― sé que esto es incomodo para ustedes, no parecemos mucho mayores pero les aseguro que estamos totalmente capacitados para protegerlas.

― ¿Incluso tu? ― inquirió la rubia escéptica. Estuve a punto de suspirar y rodar los ojos, la chica no parecía muy dada a la comunicación. Me irritaba que menospreciara a Bella, puede que no luciera muy aterradora pero… ¿era normal que las personas acostumbradas a tenerlo todo demeritaran a los demás por la imagen que se han hecho previamente de éstos o es el comportamiento general humano?

― Incluso yo ― dijo mi chica sin dejarse amedrentar ― nos han entrenado desde que tenemos memoria. Somos los mejores y es por eso que están ahora bajo nuestro cuidado, no es nuestro trabajo ni queríamos hacerlo pero es seguridad nacional. Los Volturi solo se detendrán con las pruebas que sus padres dejaron y su testimonio ― la rubia intentó rebatir algo mas su hermana le impidió continuar.

― ¿Cómo es eso de que entrenan desde que tiene memoria? ― Bella pareció meditar unos segundos antes de contestar, supongo que cuestionándose que tanto acerca de nosotros podría decirle a las Brandon. Levantó la mirada intercalándola entre las hermanas, evaluando sus reacciones.

― Fuimos adiestrados desde que nuestros cerebros fueron capaces de entender el entorno. No sé cuanto conocen de los grupos de seguridad nacional, pero nosotros no cursamos una escuela normal ni tampoco una universidad. Siendo sinceros, tampoco somos un escuadrón normal, sabemos todo lo que hay que saber de tácticas, armas y estrategias pero son pocos del gobierno quienes conocen nuestra existencia. Solo servimos a la _Agencia_ y ésta depende directamente del presidente, si están a nuestro cuidado es porque no hay personas en este país más capaces de protegerlas ― no muy a menudo se veía a la Bella autoritaria pero me gustaba su lado fuerte, ese que demostraba que no es una frágil oveja sino una independiente, apasionada y poderosa leona. Es sexy observar su temperamento en ebullición, sobre todo si es conmigo con quien descarga su exceso de adrenalina.

― ¿Fueron separados de sus padres entonces? ― cuestionó Rosalie en control, la actitud de Bella le había hecho ver que no era una débil chiquilla a la que podía intimidar, no importaba en cuantos centímetros le sobrepasara, mi preciosa novia podía derribarla usando solo un brazo, claro que eso no lo sabe la rubia, _aun_.

― Somos huérfanos ― contesté viendo sus dorados ojos puestos en mi. No quiero sonar presuntuoso pero ¿por qué las chicas intentan lanzárseme siempre? Es una clara seducción la invitación que muestran los ojos de Rosalie.

― ¿Cómo los seleccionaron, entonces? Es decir, ¿Por qué ustedes? ― volvió Alice al ruedo. Dejé a Bella hablar, esforzándome por ignorar la apreciativa mirada de que la rubia me hacia centro.

― Era un programa piloto que el gobierno quería probar, entrenar a niños pequeños. ― divagó un poco y se acercó más a mí, inconscientemente, la pequeña me dirigió una mirada divertida y la rubia paseó la vista entre nosotros ― al principio nos eligieron por la capacidad intelectual, cada año que pasaba, las pruebas aumentaban en dificultad y muchos dejaban el programa. Al final, solo quedamos doce y nuestra unidad, _las Águilas plateadas_, la conformamos cuando yo tenía trece años.

― ¿Qué pasó con los otros y porque ustedes cuatro? ― Alice se dirigió a Jas esta vez, no quería que contaran todo de nuestro grupo pero ganarnos su confianza era fundamental y para eso necesitábamos que vieran que creíamos lo suficiente en ellas para revelarles información confidencial, claro que Alice parecía tener un repertorio inacabable de preguntas, me intriga saber cuál es su límite de curiosidad, si existe alguno.

― Cada uno de nosotros tiene una característica que resalta y en la cual es un especialista. Táctica y estrategia, armamento y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tecnología e informática, liderazgo y respuesta rápida. Fuimos mezclados al azar por un año, conformando grupos por una semana, cada grupo equilibrado en habilidades. Al finalizar ese lapso, se evaluaron los resultados y quedamos separados en tres unidades: _Águilas Plateadas_, _Halcones Dorados_ y _Lobos Grises_ ― contó Jasper lo necesario.

― ¿A qué edad tuvieron su primera misión? ― esta vez fue Rosalie, lucia más relajada, su voz ya no destilaba el exceso de desconfianza que mostró en un principio, sus brazos no estaban cruzados en inconsciente ademán de protección, aunque seguía mirando a Bella con recelo.

― Bien ― se apropió Emmet ― Jasper y yo teníamos diecisiete, Edward dieciséis y Bella estaba por cumplir los quince. Fue en Francia y debíamos recuperar unos documentos que unos agentes de ese país habían robado al nuestro, no fue nada grande pero por algo debíamos comenzar ― restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. Por los rostros de las chicas no les parecía ninguna nimiedad, a esa edad ellas seguramente solo pensaban en que ponerse para la escuela el día siguiente o que hacer el fin de semana para divertirse.

― ¿Cuántos años tienen ahora? No lucen mucho mayor que nosotras ― inquirió la rubia detallándome, me estaba empezando a incomodar su escrutinio, no sabía que podría venir después. Generalmente la seducción da inicio cuando se escoge el objeto de interés y Rosalie mostraba ser una mujer de armas tomar.

― Tengo veinticuatro al igual que Jas ― contestó Em atrayendo la atención de Rosalie ― Eddie hace poco cumplió los veintitrés ― le miré con advertencia ante el apodo ― Bella cumplirá los veintidós en unos meses.

― ¿Usan sus verdaderos nombres en esta misión? ― la pequeña duende parecía muy interesada y sus ojos brillaban cuando miraba a Jasper, eso no era bueno, no sabiendo que él también parecía querer saber todo de ella. Necesitábamos una charla alejados de las _princesas_, cuanto antes.

― Si ― respondí algo cortante― no queremos correr riesgos.

― No les agrada esta misión ― aseguró la morena, es bastante perceptiva.

― No en un principio ― Jasper le miró intensamente ― no estamos acostumbrados a tratar más que con nosotros mismos. Hemos sido solo nosotros cuatro desde hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Y qué harán entonces? ¿Dejarnos tiradas aquí? ¿Hacer caso omiso de su misión? ― Rosalie confirmaba mi opinión de porque no me gustaban las rubias, podían llegar a ser muy egocéntricas, sin generalizar aunque ella parecía estar en el promedio. Si bien su volubilidad de carácter podría responder al estrés al que han estado sometidas últimamente.

― Esa jamás fue una opción, de serlo nunca se hubieran enterado de nuestra existencia ― contestó mi novia con una mirada calculadora ― seguimos órdenes y su protección es nuestra prioridad ahora. Así que sugiero que dejemos los comentarios mordaces y las indirectas, estaremos mucho tiempo juntos y es mejor llevarnos bien.

― Disculpen a Rosalie ― Alice parecía ser la más razonable de las dos ― estamos alteradas, nerviosas y temerosas ― su voz de soprano bajó considerablemente y centró su atención en Bella ― han intentado asesinarnos ocho veces en tres meses aquellos a los que considerábamos familia. No es agradable descubrir que solo eres un nombre que borrar para impedir que la mafia más grande del mundo sea destronada.

― Está bien ― Bella le sonrió con dulzura ― en menos de lo que piensan volverán a su vida normal, a sus amistades y a lo que sea que hicieran antes de los Volturi irrumpir en su tranquilidad.

― Yo estaba por abrir mi propia boutique ― relajé mi postura, era necesario infundirles tranquilidad. Alice se veía vulnerable, decaída, con los ojos opacos y tristes ― mi marca se llamaría _Shorty_, especializada en mujeres de baja estatura.

― Hay te hablan Bells ― el carácter desenfadado de Emmet consiguió relajar un poco el ambiente.

― No soy baja, mi estatura está dentro del promedio normal ― se defendió mi novia cruzándose de piernas, mala idea cuando dejaba a mi vista su tersa piel ¿Por qué se había decidido por una falda precisamente hoy que necesito mis cinco sentidos en su lugar? ― eres tu quien es descomunalmente alto.

― Acéptalo, Bella ― rió Alice cantarinamente, sus ojos iluminándose por la emoción ― somos bajitas. Mi lema es que los mejores perfumes vienen en envases pequeños ― dijo con un guiño.

― Los venenos también ― replicó su hermana ganándose la atención y volviendo la atmósfera pesada. Dirigió una retadora mirada a Bella que intentó detenerla, antes de levantarse con altiva elegancia del sofá. La mezcla de arrogancia y soberbia que sugerían sus gestos y manera de hablar no es el usual comportamiento de una mujer amenazada de muerte, me pregunto si es solo su natural forma de ser, una respuesta al medio o una actitud preparada que oculta segundas intenciones, una manera de encubrir sus verdaderos propósitos ¿cuán leal fue Rosalie Brandon al amor incondicional de sus padres?

― Aun no terminábamos de explicarles algunas cosas ― espetó Jasper distrayéndome de mis reflexiones ― ¿podrías llamarla? Creo que si va alguno de nosotros no abrirá la puerta.

― Déjala ― desestimó Alice, el brillo de sus ojos perdido de nuevo ― está enojada y frustrada y no entenderá razones, siempre ha hecho su voluntad y hace meses que solo sigue órdenes, su orgullo se hiere al saber que personas de nuestra edad estarán a cargo de protegernos, no le gusta depender de nadie, menos aun de chicos que no la veneran como si fuese la reencarnación de _Afrodita_.

― Es muy temperamental pero está llena de fortaleza y determinación ― aportó Emmet, sorprendiéndome, por favor que solo traté de hacer sentir mejor a la chica duende, no necesito otro miembro más del equipo deslumbrado por una de nuestras protegidas ― solo necesita confiar más en las personas, esto no funcionará si ustedes no creen que seremos capaces de protegerlas, no se liberan de los prejuicios que se han formado de cómo deben ser sus protectores y si nosotros no dejamos atrás la idea preformada que traíamos de ustedes.

― Cierto ― Jasper parecía estar liberando una gran carga de tensión ― nuestros rangos de edad son similares, no deberían haber problemas para establecer relaciones interpersonales basadas en la confianza y el respeto entre nosotros. Es fundamental para que permanezcan con vida y no matarnos en el proceso.

― Alice ― utilicé su nombre de pila, una maniobra de equipo necesita de la participación de todos, sospechó que esta chica es el puente que nos permitirá acercarnos un poco más a su hermana. Rosalie destila fuerza, Alice es persuasiva ― en verdad queremos que el infierno que han estado viviendo acabé, que el juicio terminé y se vean libres de los Volturi cuanto antes, pero no podemos hacerlo sin su cooperación ¿crees que si les damos algunas horas puedas convencer a tu hermana de conversar como conocidos? ― me incliné y tomé sus manos, estaba muy fría ― saldremos y al volver, hablaremos de sus nuevas identidades y de cómo las protegeremos, por el momento, intenten dejar de vernos como niños que no saben lo que hacen y nosotros no pensaremos que son riquillas consentidas y superficiales ― asintió con una media sonrisa y salimos del apartamento, esto se estaba tornando más difícil de lo que creíamos.

**Personalmente, este no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, creo que mi muso escapó en él, pero bueno, quizá suba la corrección más tarde, aun no lo sé. Así que cuéntenme, ¿Qué les parece? Los reviews me inspiran a escribir mejor y hacen a los personajes sonreír sin descanso y yo amo la sonrisa torcida de Edward, complazcan a esta soñadora chica.**


	5. Solo esto basta para ser feliz

**MATENME, si se que ha pasado casi un año desde la última actualización, lo siento mis chicas hermosas pero a veces la vida no es como uno espera y las situaciones se enredan haciendo de tu vida un infierno.**

**No les voy a dar tantas explicaciones, creo que a la mayoría no le interesan, para las que sí, les cuento que después de un tormentoso año, la perdida de mi compu con todas las historias y que mi muso se declarara en huelga aquí estoy y espero que para actualizar pronto. El cap siguiente está casi listo así que espero no demorar esta vez. Sin mas cháchara, el nuevo cap de TS. **

**Capítulo 4. Solo esto basta para ser feliz**

Suspiré por enésima vez en los diez minutos que llevábamos caminando hacia una pequeña cafetería a poco menos de dos cuadras del edificio que sería nuestra vivienda temporal. Miré el rostro perdido de Jasper y Emmet y rodé los ojos, era estúpidamente cliché el que los guardaespaldas tuvieran algún tipo de atracción hacia sus protegidas, aunque sería aún más clásico el que ellas correspondieran a ésta. Las palabras peligroso y arriesgado se mezclaban en mi cerebro ante esta posible eventualidad. Suspiré de nuevo ignorando la mirada verde de Edward taladrando en búsqueda de la causa de mi inexplicable silencio. Esas niñas y esta misión solo nos estaban generando problemas, todavía no se iba de mi mente la evaluadora mirada que la rubia oxigenada le había lanzado a Edward apenas presentarse, era el tipo de mirada que lanza un felino hambriento a su presa y aun cuando no lo reconociera, me asustaba, en algún resquicio de mi interior se escondía la niña temerosa y abandonada a su suerte apenas nacer, aquella insegura chiquilla que no creía merecer el amor de nadie. Negué alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, había cosas más importantes que evaluar, las reacciones de Em y Jaz ante las Brandon ocupaban el primer lugar.

Jasper es un hombre racional y centrado que poco se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, un caballero por supuesto y a eso esperaba se debiera gran parte de su reacción ante la pequeña Brandon, pero por otro lado, el brillo en sus ojos dorados luchaba fuertemente contra mi primera hipótesis, porque si, Jasper es cerrado y críptico pero tiene una cualidad para percibir los estado anímicos de los demás impactante, tan increíble que estoy segura sintió la fascinación que generó en Alice, una muy diferente a la usual mirada lasciva que su leopardina figura despierta en el género femenino. Y sé cuánto valora eso, su hombre sureño emana ante una actitud inocente, un estado de vulnerabilidad o una damisela en peligros e inesperadamente, Alice reúne esas tres características, sumando además su peculiar y mística belleza. En otras circunstancias habría afirmado, sin temor a equivocarme, que están hechos tal para cual. Quizá solo conocía a la morena hacia algunas horas pero su aura de fragilidad y pureza es algo difícil de ignorar, así como la soledad y dolor que transmiten sus ojos azules y la alegría que transmitía su sonrisa cuando conoció a mi hermano.

― Discúlpeme, señorita ― la gruesa voz de Emmett me devolvió a la realidad, al parecer había chocado con una muchacha y tan perdido estaba que no notó el ceño fruncido de la chica y su semblante decepcionado, el choque solo había sido una forma de llamar su atención, lastima para ella que él esté en otro mundo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― me giré hacia Edward viendo como el brillo de la preocupación se traslucía en sus ojos a través de su cara de póquer.

― Claro ― contestó Em encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Di un apretón a la mano de Edward que sostenía la mía y él solo soltó aire lentamente pasando su vista de Jasper a Emmett que ahora se habían adelantado y caminaban adelante en igual posición, cabizbajos y con las manos metidas en sus chaquetas, resoplé. Por suerte ya faltaba poco para llegar a la cafetería, debíamos hacer algo con el claro conflicto de emociones que estaban demostrando ese par.

Aunque es Emmet quien más me preocupa, él no es de los que se refugian en el silencio como aliado a sus problemas, es un hombre de acción que muchas veces actúa mas por instinto qué razón, no es de los que las mujeres deslumbran, es él quien con una sonrisa o un abierto flirteo hace caer a más de una. Como bien dice, lo suyo son las relaciones casuales, entonces ¿Qué carajos ha visto en la rubia ácida para que este así? Reconozco que la chica es su prototipo de mujer ideal; hermosa, decidida, fuerte e independiente, aun así nunca fueron su tipo las de lengua afilada y ego imposiblemente alto, quizás bromeará con nosotros sobre domar a fierecillas pero bien sabíamos que el carácter dulce y sencillo de mi hermano oso es muy fácil de manejar. No imagino el poder que tendría sobre él la rubia amargada si se llega a enterar. Un escalofrió imaginario recorrió mi cuerpo ante esa posibilidad. Si, definitivamente mi gran oso es quien más me preocupa y yo, como buena hermana, me voy a asegurar de que no caiga en las garras con manicura francesa de Rosalie Brandon y por supuesto, también me asegure de que aleje sus ojos de halcón del amor de mi vida.

**000ooo000**

Alcé la cabeza de la almohada en cuanto escuché el repiqueteo de los tacones de mi hermana dirigiéndose hacia mi habitación, de seguro venía con alguno de sus sermones tipo "yo siento que ellos son esto o lo otro", gruñí fastidiada, no estaba para sus mierdas psíquicas, suficiente tenía con que un grupo de chicos de mi edad quisieran hacerse cargo de nuestra seguridad sobre todo cuando uno de esos guardaespaldas se asemejaba más a una fina y delicada muñeca de porcelana que a alguien experto en defensa personal y manejo de armas. Intimidaba más una de mis miradas que la inocente expresión de esa chica castaña. Era el prototipo de niña buena y virginal que todos intentan conquistar en la escuela y que son inalcanzables hasta que su príncipe azul llega y su vida se convierte en un cuento de hadas. Ja, no entendía que hacia esa preciosa muñequita metida en algo tan peligroso, ¿sería la novia de alguno de ellos? Era lo que más sentido tenia, no me imaginaba a su delgado cuerpo luchando con alguien como Emmett, por ejemplo.

― Necesitamos hablar ― lo dicho, llega la duende a sacarme de mis importantes divagaciones. Suspiré y recostándome en la cabecera de mi cama le increpé a que me dijera lo que sea rondara por su cabeza. ― Debes intentar conocer a los chicos ― enarqué una ceja, ¿desde cuándo eran _los chicos_? Ah, sí, desde que quedo deslumbrada por el sureño.

― ¿Para qué? Su deber es cuidarnos no entretenernos, no veo razón para comportarnos como amigos de toda la vida ― dije levantándome y dándole la espalda, de repente me apetecía un muy largo y aromático baño de burbujas.

― ¿Por tranquilidad quizás? ― el sarcasmo era claro en su voz, yo solo bufé ― quien sabe cuánto tiempo tengamos que convivir con ellos, es necesario comunicarnos o de lo contrario tendremos una innecesaria lucha campal y no estoy dispuesta a que tus caprichos me traigan más dolores de cabeza ― sonreí burlona.

― ¿No será otra la razón, hermanita? ― cuestioné girándome hacia ella que enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas esperando que continuara ― ¿quizás un rubio guardaespaldas sureño que quieras impresionar para meter en tu cama? ― Alice abrió la boca para lo que supuse sería una réplica pero le impedí continuar ― Dios sabe que te alentaría ― los ojos azules de mi hermana se abrieron asombrados ― no entiendo como con veintidós años sigues siendo virgen y esperando el hombre perfecto para entregarte por amor, los cuentos de hadas no existen, te lo he dicho muchas veces ― espeté esperando su retahíla de defensa moral.

―El que no sea una promiscua que ve el sexo como una simple manera de sanear una necesidad básica no me hace una romántica sin remedio. Aunque quien sabe, quizás aprenda algo de ti y me lance a los brazos de Jasper, no es como si me quedaran muchas opciones de todos modos, y hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que se nos presentan ¿no? ― contestó desconcertándome por completo. La moralidad estaba allí pero el brillo de decisión en sus ojos cuando defendía sus ideas y la vivacidad de sus palabras no aparecieron. Podía ser insensible en ocasiones pero el que mi hermana menor me hablara como si claramente hubiera perdido las esperanzas de seguir adelante no me agradaba.

― No intentaba empujarte a los brazos del guardaespaldas ― refuté sentándome en la cama e invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo pero ella solo se quedó allí cruzada de brazos ― mostraba un punto de vista. Además, una chica de tu clase se merece algo mejor que un hombre que no existe. Quizás esté bien para unos cuantos revolcones, pero eres una Brandon y tu estatus está muy por encima del suyo.

― Sabes Rosalie― la burla en la voz de mi hermana me asombro, levanté la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, aun no se movía de su posición inicial ― cuando des a las personas algo más que valor por su posición económica encontraras lo que tanto has añorado, mientras te deseo que no te decepciones mucho cuando tus artimañas no den fruto ― las palabras se arremolinaron en mi boca viendo a Alice salir, me irritaba que siempre se enterara de mis planes antes de llevarlos a cabo, sabía que no se interpondría pero no podía menos que arruinar mi humor con sus predicciones que aunque me costara asumirlo siempre terminaban haciéndose realidad.

Suspiré y me dirigí al baño, de seguro las burbujas aliviarían mi mal humor. Además, Alice tenía razón, deba comportarme como una adulta e intentar tener una relación cordial con nuestros nuevos cuidadores, eran mejores que los pasados por mucho y esperaba que en verdad fueran los mejores, tal vez no lo demostraba, pero yo también tenía miedo. Y si mi orgullo no me lo impidiera en este momento estaría buscando refugio en los brazos de mi cariñosa hermana y no tratando de solapar mi soledad con burbujas de colores.

**000ooo000**

― No me interesa ― enarque una ceja ante la obvia mentira de Emmet, en momentos como esos me preguntaba si ellos también serían capaces de reconocer cuando yo no decía la verdad, porque aunque para alguien del exterior las palabras de mi hermano contuvieran la mayor sinceridad nunca expresada, las cuatro personas sentadas en esa mesa sabíamos que la honestidad brillaba por su ausencia.

― Vamos Em― instó Bella risueña ― creo que nunca te he visto mentir tan mal ― contuve las risas que querían escapar, en este momento era el líder.

― Que me parezca guapa no quiere decir que haya perdido la cabeza por ella ― refutó mi amigo fieramente ― no soy un niño enamoradizo que queda deslumbrado por la primera mujer bonita que se cruza en su camino. No entiendo porque mierda están intentando persuadirme de no hacer algo que jamás pensé llevar a cabo.

― ¿En serio? ― intervino Jasper por primera vez ― por como mirabas a la chica diría que no diste el primer paso porque estábamos nosotros en el salón también ― la mirada de Emmet era furibunda, sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con que apretaba sus puños.

― Quizás pensé en algo físico con ella, si ― aceptó tras inspirar profundamente intentando serenarse ― pero… no fui yo quien coqueteó con la pequeñita ― le devolvió el tiro a Jas, que miró hacia otro lado ― no me comporté como un caballero sureño al rescate de la damisela, solo evalué el aspecto de Rosalie, así que dejen de tratarme como un niño que no sabe cuidarse ― paseó la mirada entre Bella y yo para dejarla finalmente en Bella ― y creo, además, que todos notamos como desvistió a Edward, por lo que… ― se levantó de la mesa ― problema resuelto, nos vemos en la noche.

Suspiré rindiéndome, estaba claro que no conseguiríamos hacer hablar a Emmet, no al menos hoy. Empezaba a querer terminar esta misión y aun no la habíamos echado a andar, no quería saber cómo estaría en dos semanas, sobre todo si no conseguíamos que las Brandon nos aceptaran medianamente bien, no estaba en mi el ser especialmente sociable, era más bien solitario y retraído pero por el bien de las hermanas necesitaba superar este impase cuanto antes, quizás si Jas usara su persuasión, Rosalie dejaría la agresividad a un lado, una feliz ignorancia era mejor que comentarios ácidos a cada segundo.

Jasper tenía la cualidad de saber exactamente qué decir, era carismático e influía en las personas, haciendo que, a menudo, optaran por ver las cosas desde su punto de vista. Dado el carácter de la rubia había que echar mano a cualquier cosa. Suspiré intentando relajarme. El aire llenó mis pulmones y con él la intoxicante esencia de mi compañera de vida, su aroma era mi perdición, ella: mi debilidad.

― Volveré al apartamento, los espero allá ― observé a Jasper alejarse hasta que Bella susurró mi nombre, volví mi vista hacia ella atrayéndola hacia el circulo de mis brazos y recostando mi mejilla en su cabeza. El mismo calor que se expandía por mi pecho siempre que ella se acurrucaba contra mí me hizo sonreír. Teníamos tanto tiempo juntos y aun así, poder tocarla cada día era una experiencia nueva, un reconocimiento sensorial que hace chisporrotear las conexiones de las células de mi piel ante cada roce, magia fluyendo entre nuestros cuerpos.

― ¿Crees que estarán bien? ― aspiré su aroma ― ellas causaron un impacto muy profundo en los chicos. Casi pude ver corazones saliendo cuando Alice y Jasper se miraron, no sé fue… por decir poco… intenso.

― Lo sé, creí que tendría que intervenir, fue bastante incómodo. Aun así… ― baje mi vista hasta encontrar sus maravillosos ojos ― es Emmet quien me preocupa. Ha hecho un juicio de Rosalie que no creo sea el adecuado ― los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron.

― Aunque la señorita perfección ha puesto sus ojos en otro lugar ― ese pequeño matiz cambiante que detectaba en su voz eran ¿celos? ―para ser una dama sus modales dejan bastante que desear, parecía querer saltarte en cualquier momento ―sonreí mientras le daba un beso en la nariz. Puedo contar con mi mano derecha las veces que Bella ha estado celosa.

― Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, ángel ― susurré rozando nuestras narices

― Ella es hermosa ― musitó cerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada al volverlos a abrir― mucho, la obsesión sexual de cualquier hombre. Rubia, de grandes senos y rostro de estrella de cine.

― Puede ser ― tomé su rostro entre mis manos ― pero es a ti a quien quiero, ¿a qué se debe la repentina inseguridad? Ni siquiera con Tanya te pusiste de este modo ― se encogió de hombros.

― Contra Tanya sabia como defenderme, ella es una agente, si se propasa puedo darle un golpe o en cualquier caso amenazarla con dispararle, desfigurarla o algo ― reí por lo imposible de la situación, Bella jamás haría algo así. ― Pero con ella… ― suspiró y besé sus sienes, por mucho que me gustara ver la expresión de sus ojos en este momento sé que necesita decirme lo que sea que la moleste de esta manera, nunca es fácil para ella abrirse y expresar sus miedos. ― ella es una especie de supermodelo que se viste a la moda y que sin duda sabe cómo convertirse en el delirio de un hombre, como tentarlo hasta hacerlo caer. Aun tú, no tienes una voluntad de hierro y sé que ella hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para llevarte a su cama.

― Bella, mírame ― pedí. Ella se aferró más fuerte a mí y negó con la cabeza. Quise reír por su inesperada pataleta, amo que en ocasiones se comporte como la chiquilla que nunca se le permitió ser. ― Ángel, quiero que veas mis ojos cuando te hable ― escuché como inspiraba fuertemente antes de que sus enormes ojos chocolate se enfrentaran a los míos ― No quiero que otra ocupe mi cama, siempre has sido tú la dueña de ese lugar ― sonreí de lado y acaricié su mejilla cuando se sonrojó, adoraba sus sonrojos ― te amo, Bella. Siempre lo he hecho. Te amaba aun cuando las niñas me parecían repulsivas y lloronas. Y lo sabes ― bisbisé besando la comisura de su boca ― por muchas rubias supermodelos que desfilaran picardías para llamar mi atención, no la obtendrían. Prefiero una morena de ojos chocolate que usa mis camisetas como pijama. Eso sí es sexy. ―el sonido de su risa me inundo el alma de felicidad. ¿Me crees?

― Claro que si ― sonrió deslizando sus brazos tras mi cuello ― solo estaba siendo un poco tonta. ― se acercó hasta que solo unos milímetros separaban nuestros labios ― te amo ― y mi mundo se sumergió en sabor a fresas y el tacto cálido y primoroso de su lengua junto a la mía, de nuestras esencias mezclándose. Suspiré complacido por el amor que trasmitía su beso, con la sensación de que solo esto bastaba para ser feliz.

**Por cierto, déjenme un review comentando!**

**Los reviews son las monedas de cambio en FF, los autores los tomamos como nuestro pago y entre mas alto el sueldo mayor entusiasmo por trabajar!**

**No se limiten, solo les toma un minuto de su tiempo y hacen feliz a esta chica. **

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE SOLO LEEN Y ESTA VEZ, PROMETO CONTESTAR REVIEWS CON ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAP INCLUIDO, A NO SER QUE NO DESEES RECIBIR EL ADELANTO Y LOS ESPECIFIQUES!**


End file.
